PARFUM
by Jho Alodia
Summary: Ada yang aneh. Di mulai dari Mineta yang meraba-raba dadanya. Katsuki yang menindihnya di meja. Yaoyorozu dan Uraraka yang memeluknya seperti lem perekat kertas, mengalahkan selotipnya Sero. Sampai Iida yang menyudutkannya ke dinding. Satu-satunya tempat aman untuk bersembunyi menurut Midoriya adalah kamar pemuda tampan namun pendiam, Todoroki Shouto. Sayangnya itu pilihan salah.


**Boku no Hero Academia : Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **Story : Jho Alodia**

 **Warning : Semi-Canon, mainstream story, typo(s), mencoba untuk se-IC mungkin, tapi author tahu pasti jatuhnya OOC juga**

 **Rate : M (for save)**

 **Main pair : TodoDeku**

 **X**

 **KatsuDeku**

 **X**

 **MineDeku X IiDeku X YaoDekuUra**

 **Pokoknya Deku-cent!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PARFUM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Izuku Midoriya tidak tahu kenapa bisa berakhir begini. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya hanyalah menggedor-gedor kamar Todoroki layaknya orang kesetanan karna dikejar Kirishima dan Kaminari. Lalu ... bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa seperti ini?

Duduk di pangkuan Todoroki, mata Midoriya berkaca-kaca. Suara becek karena mereka sedang mengadu batang memenuhi seluruh ruangan remang-remang. Satu lenguhan lepas dari bibir Midoriya saat kocokan tangan Todoroki semakin cepat.

"Midoriya ...," suara serak berat Todoroki berbisik di telinga.

Midoriya merasakan badannya bergetar—atas dan bawah. Oh, Tuhan, Midoriya hanya ingin tahu kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya semua berjalan dengan sebagai mana mestinya. Izuku Midoriya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya jam lima pagi tanpa perlu dibangunkan _Okaa-san_ tercinta lewat telepon—mengingat ia memang selalu kesulitan untuk bangun sendiri. Sarapan dengan sehelai roti berselaikan kacang. Tak lupa setelah semua buku yang ia perlukan untuk hari ini sudah masuk ke dalam tasnya dengan rapi, Midoriya berjalan mantap ke luar asrama.

Lalu ... dibagian mananya yang salah? Ya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan situasi pagi itu. Semuanya berjalan sempurna. Justru masalahnya baru dimulai ketika Midoriya menginjakan kakinya di sekolah.

Pagi itu koridor sekolah cukup sepi. Berjalan di koridor dengan langkah santai, Midoriya merasakan tepukan lembut di bahunya.

"Pagi, Midoriya!"

"Ah! Iida- _kun_!" mata Midoriya menemukan sosok laki-laki berkacamata yang merupakan ketua kelasnya. "Pagi," lanjutnya dengan riang.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas kita?" berjalan beriringan, Iida bertanya.

Walaupun Midoriya memberikan senyuman di bibirnya, keningnya agak berkerut.

"Ah. Maksudmu tugas Bahasa Inggris dari Mic _sensei_? Harus kuakui tugas kali ini cukup sulit. Aku bahkan baru selesai mengerjakannya sampai tengah malam."

Iida mengangguk cepat, ekspresinya menunjukan kalau ia setuju dengan kata-kata Midoriya.

"Kau benar. Tugas kita semakin hari semakin sulit saja. Padahal kita sudah cukup sibuk dengan pelatihan kepahlawanan," menghela napas sesaat, Iida mendadak tersentak. "Oh iya, Todoroki mengirimkan pesan padaku tadi malam kalau ia tidak bisa datang hari ini."

Midoriya langsung menoleh. "Eh? Apa demam Todoroki- _kun_ masih belum sembuh?"

"Tidak, tidak," Iida menggeleng cepat, tak mau membuat Midoriya khawatir. "Aku dengar demamnya sudah turun. Tapi batuk-batuknya dan flu-nya masih belum berhenti. Karena itu ia masih belum bisa datang."

" _Souka,_ " helaan napas lega keluar dari bibir Midoriya.

Mengangguk singkat, Iida menatap jam tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku harus menemui Aizawa _sensei_ dulu pagi ini. Jadi kau duluan saja Midoriya."

"Aku mengerti," Midoriya memberikan senyum simpul. "Hati-hati Iida- _kun._ "

Melambai singkat pada Iida yang berjalan pergi, Midoriya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Tanpa sadar ia bersiul kecil. Entah kenapa _mood_ -nya terasa bagus pagi ini. Pasti akan ada hal baik yang menimpanya hari ini, begitu pikirnya.

"MIDORIYA- _KUUUNNN_!"

Sekali lagi ada yang menghentikan langkah Midoriya. Kali ini tidak tanggung-tanggung, teriakan kelewat heboh itu membuat Midoriya menoleh cepat dengan wajah kaget.

"Ha-Hatsume- _san_?!"

" _Yokatta_ , aku berhasil menyusulmu," ngos-ngosan, Hatsume membungkukan tubuhnya sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Meskipun merasa agak kasian dengan keadaan Hatsume yang banjir keringat seperti habis dikejar sapi, Midoriya tidak bisa menampik bahwa ia merasa heran dengan kedatangan gadis itu yang begitu tiba-tiba.

" _Etto ..._ Hatsume- _san_? Ada apa mencari—"

" _Ano ne,_ Midoriya- _kun_!" Hatsume memotong cepat. "Mengenai barang yang kau minta minggu lalu, aku tak bisa menyiapkannya hari ini. Setidaknya aku butuh empat sampai lima hari lagi sampai barang itu benar-benar terbuat sempurna. Aku tak bisa memberikan _my baby_ yang tak berkualitas!"

"Begitu ...," agak terkesima melihat Hatsume yang berbicara panjang lebar tanpa jeda, Midoriya menimpali setengah tertegun. "Jadi kau mengejarku pagi ini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Tentu saja!" Hatsume menjawab mantap.

Midoriya refleks meringis keci, merasa tidak enak. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Hatsume- _san._ Seharusnya kau bisa mengatakan itu padaku siang nanti saat istirahat daripada capek-capek mengejarku pagi ini."

"Aku juga maunya begitu," keluh Hatsune. Gadis itu menghela napas sejenak. "Sayangnya sampai nanti sore aku akan sibuk karna ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan. Karena itu mau tak mau aku harus memberitahumu pagi ini."

Midoriya mengangguk maklum. "Begitu ya. Baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau begitu—"

"Karena itu Midoriya- _kun_!" Hatsume yang tidak sadar Midoriya ingin pamit pergi, kembali memotong ucapan laki-laki itu. "Sebagai permintaan maaf karna aku tak bisa menyiapkan pesananmu hari ini, aku akan memberikan ini untukmu!" dengan semangat Hatsume merogoh tasnya dan memberikan botol kaca kecil berwarna bening.

Midoriya menatap botol di tangan Hatsume dengan wajah bingung.

"Ini ... parfum?" tanyanya setengah ragu, setengah tidak mengerti. Kenapa Hatsume memberikan parfum padanya? Apakah gadis itu sedang memberi kode kalau Midoriya memiliki badan bau?

Jika memang iya, Midoriya tidak tahu apa ia harus berterima kasih atau justru berjongkok di pojokan dengan frustasi. Diam-diam dalam hati, laki-laki itu meringis pelan.

Senyum Hatsume melebar. "Ini bukan sembarang parfum, Midoriya- _kun_! Dengar, gunakan parfum ini di depan gadis yang kau suka! Aku jamin—"

"Uwaa!" Midoriya memotong dengan jeritan heboh. Kedua pipinya langsung merona. "A-aku tak punya gadis yang kusuka! Tolong jangan memberiku barang yang aneh-aneh, Hatsume- _san_!" setengah terbata dan gugup, Midoriya melanjutkan dengan nada suara bergetar. Panik luar biasa.

Wajah Hatsume mengerut tidak suka.

"Beraninya kau menyebut _my baby_ adalah barang tidak berguna! Setidaknya kau harus mencoba parfum ini sedikit saja untuk melihat khasiatnya," dengan cepat Hatsume melepaskan tutup botol parfum itu dan menyerahkannya pada Midoriya.

Panik Midoriya naik dua kali lipat. "A-aku tidak mau!" lelaki berambut hijau rumput berantakan itu memundurkan langkahnya, mencoba menjauh dari Hatsume.

Hatsume masih belum menyerah. Semakin Midoriya mundur ke belakang, semakin gadis itu maju ke depan. Memojokan posisinya ke dinding.

"Coba sedikit saja Midoriya- _kun_!"

"To-tolong jangan memaksaku, Hatsume- _san_!"

"Aku bilang—akh!"

"Uwah!"

Kejadian itu terjadi dalam sepersekian detik saja. Ketika Midoriya sibuk menghindari tangan-tangan Hatsume yang mengenggam botol parfum berbahaya, mendadak gadis itu tersandung kakinya sendiri karena terlalu bersemangat mengejar Midoriya.

Refleks Midoriya yang amat cepat lewat hasil pelatihannya dengan All Might membuatnya dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Hatsume sebelum gadis itu jatuh dan terluka. Hal negatifnya, ia luput melihat botol parfum yang melayang di udara saat tubuh Hatsume kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Kemudian yang berikutnya terjadi tentu saja Midoriya berhasil menangkap Hatsume. Sayangnya ia malah membiarkan rambut hijau berantakannya tersiram botol yang terbuka. Tidak hanya rambut, bahkan seluruh wajah Midoriya basah seketika.

Baik Hatsume maupun Midoriya langsung melongo.

"Ma-maaf, Midoriya- _kun_!" Hatsume yang entah kenapa terlihat ketakutan langsung menjauhkan diri dari Midoriya sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Ha-Hatsume- _san_?" meskipun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, Midoriya menyadari bahwa Hatsume sedang mendelik horor padanya. Susah payah Midoriya mengucek matanya. Untungnya walaupun kepalanya basah kuyup, parfum itu sama sekali tidak menyakiti matanya.

"A-aku baru ingat kalau aku masih ada urusan! Ya! ya! _My baby_! Aku harus memperbaiki _my baby_! Karena itu aku harus pergi Midoriya- _kun_!" masih dengan menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangan, Hatsume berujar panik.

"Hatsume- _san_?"

"Dengar, Midoriya- _kun_ ," Hatsume memasang pose siap kabur kapan saja, "Jika kau ingin selamat hari ini, jauhi semua orang! Pokoknya jangan berinteraksi dengan siapa pun!"

Midoriya baru saja menggerakan kakinya selangkah, tapi Hatsume sudah menjerit ketakutan sambil lari tunggang langgang. Midoriya Izuku yang ditinggal seorang diri hanya bisa melongo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya Midoriya berniat untuk membersihkan diri ke toilet. Namun karena parfum yang membasahi seluruh kepalanya itu begitu cepat meresap. Ia jadi urung mencuci muka ke toilet.

Midoriya bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa lembab di wajah maupun rambutnya. Diam-diam dalam hati ia bersiul takjub dengan barang ciptaan Hatsume itu.

Meskipun awalnya agak bingung dengan reaksi Hatsume yang kabur begitu saja, Midoriya memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. Dengan santai laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Ketika membuka pintu kelas, Midoriya menemukan bahwa hanya ada Mineta dan Katsuki yang sudah datang. Teman masa kecilnya itu terlihat sedang membaca—entah buku apa. Sedangkan Mineta sedang cengengesan memandang ponselnya. Midoriya tidak berani menebak apa yang sedang dilihat laki-laki berambut anggur itu. walaupun sepertinya ia bisa menduganya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Midoriya berjalan menghampiri bangkunya. Tak lupa ia sempat melirik Katsuki ketika melewati mejanya.

"Pa-pagi, Kaccha—"

" **HAH?!** "

 _Hiy_! Midoriya urung menegur Katsuki saat laki-laki jabrik itu memberikannya tatapan tajam. Lebih baik ia cari aman saja hari ini. _Mood_ Kacchan sepertinya tidak bagus hari ini, begitu batinnya. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya _mood_ Katsuki memang tidak pernah bagus selama ini. Apalagi jika sudah berhadapan dengan dirinya. Laki-laki dengan quirk peledak itu seperti ingin meledakannya setiap mata mereka berjumpa.

Meletakan tasnya di atas meja, mendadak sepasang tangan memeluk leher Midoriya dari belakang.

"MIDORIYAA!" pelakunya adalah Mineta. Laki-laki bertubuh minimalis itu berdiri di atas meja agar bisa memeluk Midoriya.

"Mineta- _kun_ ," Midoriya tersenyum maklum.

" _Nee ..._ Midoriya," memasang wajah memelas, Mineta menggosok-gosokan wajahnya ke leher Midoriya. "Perlihatkan tugas Bahasa Inggrismu. Aku mau lihat."

Menggelengkan kepala, Midoriya menghela napas pelan. "Mineta- _kun_. Kau tidak boleh terus—"

"Midoriya. Wangimu berbeda."

"Eh?" Midoriya tersentak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Mineta tiba-tiba. Keningnya agak berkerut. "Ah. Itu karna tadi aku tidak sengaja tersiram parfum Hatsu—MINETA- _KUN_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Seumur-umur Midoriya tidak pernah kena serangan syok seperti ini saat menyadari bahwa Mineta sedang mengendus-endus lehernya dengan kalap.

" _Mou,_ Mineta- _kun_. Hentikan," susah payah Midoriya mendorong kepala Mineta dari lehernya.

" _Nee_ , Midoriya."

Suara Mineta mendadak melirih. Kedua tangannya yang memeluk leher Midoriya turun jadi memeluk dada. Entah kenapa perasaan Midoriya jadi tidak enak saat ia merasakan jari-jari kecil Mineta sedang mengusap-usap tonjolan di dadanya.

Mineta mendongak. Wajahnya memerah dengan cengiran aneh. "Buka bajumu, Midoriya."

"Uwaahh!" Midoriya otomatis langsung menjerit horor dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tak lupa tangannya langsung mencengkram bahu Mineta dan mendorong laki-laki anggur itu sejauh mungkin—meskipun ia tidak sadar bahwa perbuatannya itu lebih tepat disebut melempar Mineta daripada dibilang mendorong.

Sayangnya, gerakan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu membuat Midoriya kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tanpa sadar ia langsung terduduk di atas meja dengan punggung yang tidak sengaja menabrak belakang kepala Katsuki dengan keras.

Midoriya membeku di tempatnya. Tak bisa berkutik. Matilah ia!

" **TEMEE!** " murka, Katsuki langsung berdiri sambil mencengkram kerah leher Midoriya, membawa tubuh laki-laki hijau itu berada di dekatnya.

Katsuki mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Midoriya. "Kau cari mati, hah!"

Midoriya yang lehernya dicengkram erat oleh Katsuki tak bisa berkutik. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Ka-Kacchan! Ma-maaf ... ak-aku—"

" _URUSAI_! Kau berani menjawabku, hah! Kau pikir—" jeda, mendadak Katsuki terdiam. Hidungnya seperti mengendus-endus sesuatu.

Satu butir keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Midoriya. Perasannya tidak enak. Entah kenapa Midoriya merasa berada dalam bahaya. _Kami-sama_ ... _tolong jangan sampai Kacchan ..._

"Ka-Kacchan?"

BRUK!

Midoriya tidak sempat mengaduh sakit saat tiba-tiba saja Katsuki membantingnya ke atas meja. Kerasnya partikel kayu langsung menghantam punggungnya. Midoriya yakin pasti akan muncul memar di sana. Ketika ia membuka mata, Midoriya menemukan Katsuki sudah memanjat di atas tubuhnya. Kedua tangan laki-laki jabrik itu mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tangan Midoriya di atas meja.

Susah payah Midoriya menelan ludahnya. Kerongkongannya mendadak menyempit.

"Kaccha—"

" **Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!** " Katsuki memotong dengan nada suara berat.

Midoriya terlalu terperangah sampai tidak sadar bahwa Katsuki sudah menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya hanya dengan satu tangan. Rasanya kedua tangannya seperti dipaku di atas meja. Karena kuncian tangan Katsuki benar-benar kuat.

Dengan tangan kiri yang bebas, Katsuki memegang ujung kerah Midoriya.

" **Kuso Deku. Kau harus jadi milikku!** " tepat ketika Katsuki selesai mengatakan itu, tangan kirinya langsung menarik sebelah kerah baju Midoriya dengan kuat sampai-sampai beberapa kancing baju seragamnya terlepas.

Bunyi kancing baju berjatuhan di atas meja memenuhi seisi ruangan kelas. Dada Midoriya mendadak terbuka polos. Namun yang membuat laki-laki itu kaget adalah saat ia melihat Katsuki mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Midoriya.

Sebuah usapan basah tapi terasa panas. Midoriya dapat merasakan Katsuki sedang menjilat lehernya.

"Akh!" dan jilatan lembut itu berubah menjadi sebuah gigitan kasar.

Midoriya tak bisa menahan ringisan sakit yang ia terima di lehernya. Pikirannya kalut. Ia tidak bisa mencerna situasi yang sedang ia alami saat ini. Kenapa Katsuki melakukan ini padanya?

" **Kau itu milikku. Cuma milikku seorang!** " di tengah isapan kuat Katsuki pada leher Midoriya, laki-laki jabrik itu menggeram.

Uhh. Midoriya merasa tubuhnya memanas. Rasanya seperti meleleh. Tidak. Ia tidak menginginkan semua ini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Kac—ah! To-tolong henti—akh!"

Niat ingin menghentikan tindakan Katsuki, Midoriya bahkan tak mampu berbicara dengan benar. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga, mencoba agar desahannya tidak lolos. Walaupun kelihatannya percuma saja.

Kepala Katsuki masih bertahan di leher Midoriya. Bahkan jilatannya semakin rakus. Seakan leher teman kecilnya itu adalah candu baginya sehingga ia tidak bisa berhenti.

"Berisik, Deku. Nikmati saja."

Satu isapan kuat. Midoriya melenguh panjang. Berada di bawah tindihan Katsuki, Midoriya merasa sekujur tubuhnya meremang. _Tidak. Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada saat Kacchan membulinya dulu ketika kecil._

"De—ah! De-detroit Smash!"

Brak!

Katsuki yang sedang sibuk menghisap leher Midoriya tidak menyangka akan menerima pukulan telak di rusuk. Laki-laki itu langsung terlempar beberapa meter sampai menabrak dinding.

Midoriya terengah luar biasa. Ia berhasil melancarkan salah satu jurus pamungkas _One For All_ ketika Kacchan lengah.

Katsuki, yang terduduk lemah di antara puing-puing dinding, menatap Midoriya susah payah.

"Ke—ukh! Keparat ... kau, Deku ..."

Sekujur tubuh Midoriya bergetar hebat. Ia baru saja tersadar bahwa sudah mengerahkan 100% persen kekuatannya. Turun dari atas meja dengan panik, Midoriya mencoba menutup dadanya dengan sisa-sisa kain kemeja sekolahnya.

"UWAAAA! _TASUKETEEEEE_!"

Midoriya tahu seharusnya yang ia lakukan adalah menolong Katsuki yang hampir sekarat. Tapi dari pengalamannya berteman dengan laki-laki itu sedari kecil, Midoriya sadar seberat apa pun luka yang diterima Katsuki, teman masa kecilnya itu pasti bisa bangkit kapan saja.

Jadi ... pilihan yang paling aman menurut Midoriya Izuku saat ini adalah melarikan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan ketakutan, Midoriya bahkan tidak sadar sepatunya sudah tinggal sebelah seperti _Cinderella_. Ia tidak peduli. Laki-laki itu terlalu takut saat membayangkan Katsuki mungkin sedang mengejar di belakang.

"Astaga, Deku- _kun_! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Jeritan panik dari Uraraka yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor membuat Midoriya otomatis berhenti berlari.

"Ah, Uraraka- _san_!" Midoriya lalu menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak seorang diri di sana. "Yaoyorozu- _san_ , juga."

"Midoriya- _kun_ , lehermu terluka. Sini aku obati," Yaoyorozu berucap tenang, meski begitu matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Midoriya refleks membungkukkan punggungnya saat melihat Yaoyorozu mengeluarkan kotak obat dari tubuhnya. Menurunkan lehernya serendah mungkin agar Yaoyorozu bisa mengobatinya, Midoriya menoleh pada Uraraka.

"Uraraka- _san_ , tolong setelah ini panggil Aizawa _sensei_ atau Recovery girl _sensei_ , untuk datang ke kelas. Kacchan terluka di sana dan tak bisa bergerak—mungkin."

Uraraka membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya ampun, kau berkelahi dengan Bakugou- _kun_ lagi?"

Midoriya ingin langsung menyanggah. Tapi ia sadar jika menceritakan kronologi yang sebenarnya pada Uraraka, gadis itu pasti kena serangan jantung.

Terkekeh kaku, Midoriya menelan ludah susah payah. "Uhh ... ya—ya, begitulah."

Mendadak Midoriya merasakan adanya dua buntalan lembut menghimpit tubuh sampingnya. Patah-patah laki-laki itu menoleh. Dan Midoriya merasa napasnya tercuri saat itu juga.

"Ya-Yaoyorozu- _san_?"

"Midoriya- _kun ..._ ," Yaoyorozu mengeluh lirih sambil memeluk lengan Midoriya erat. "Daripada menyembuhkanmu dengan obat, bagaimana kalau aku sembuhkan dengan tubuhku saja?"

 _Hiy_! Bahkan Yaoyorozu juga?! Bergetar hebat, Midoriya mencoba melepaskan pelukan tangan Yaoyorozu. Sayangnya sama sekali tidak berhasil karena tangan gadis itu menempel erat padanya, mengalahkan selotipnya Sero.

"Ura-uraraka- _san_! To-tolong—" niat ingin meminta bantuan pada Uraraka, Midoriya justru merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dari arah sebaliknya.

" _Nee ..._ Deku- _kun_ ," wajah Uraraka merona hebat saat memeluknya. "Bolehkan ... malam ini aku menginap di kamarmu?"

" _YADAAAAAA!_ "

Dengan menggunakan _One For All_ , Midoriya berhasil melesat melarikan diri dari pelukan Uraraka dan Yaoyorozu. Jika yang berada di posisinya tadi adalah Mineta, teman kurcacinya itu pasti sudah senang sampai gantung diri. Tapi tidak, ia bukan Mineta. Ia hanyalah seorang Midoriya Izuku yang kuti buku dan tak pernah sekali pun memimpikan bisa digeniti oleh Yaoyorozu maupun Uraraka.

Sungguh, seumur hidupnya Midoriya tidak pernah merasa setidak aman ini hidup di dunia.

Kenapa semua orang bertingkah aneh hari ini? Mulai dari Mineta yang menggilai wanita malah menggrepe-grepe dadanya—ah, Midoriya baru ingat ia melempar Mineta keluar jendela, pantasan saja laki-laki boncel itu mendadak hilang di kelas.

Lalu ada Kacchan. Katsuki yang sedari dulu hobi memukul atau meledakkannya mendadak menggigit lehernya. Ya, bisa dibilang itu juga termasuk tindak kekerasan. Tapi kekerasan yang Katsuki lakukan selama ini padanya tidak pernah pakai jilat-jilatan panas nan menggelora yang membuat lutut Midoriya sampai bergetar.

Dan sekarang, dua gadis cantik yang merupakan teman sekelasnya Yaoyorozu Momo dan Uraraka Ochako mendadak genit merayunya. Tidak. Midoriya sadar bahwa ia cuma memiliki wajah pas-pasan sehingga amat tidak mungkin ia mendapat rayuan dari gadis cantik.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di otak Midoriya membuat otaknya seakan mau pecah. Kalau sudah seperti ini, siapa lagi yang bisa ia percayai? Lalu secara tiba-tiba, wajah seorang lelaki berkacamata yang merupakan ketua kelas masuk ke pikiran Midoriya.

Benar. Hanya laki-laki itu yang bisa menyelamatkan Midoriya. Karena hanya laki-laki itu satu-satunyalah yang masih berinteraksi dengannya pagi ini dengan normal.

"IIDA- _KUUNNNN!_ "

Iida yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru, tersentak kaget saat menemukan Midoriya menubruknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Mi-Mi-Midoriya?!"

Midoriya memeluk Iida sekuat tenaga dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. "Iida- _kun,_ tolong aku!"

Mendongak, mata Midoriya berkaca-kaca.

"Hariinisemuanyaaneh!Mineta _kun_ mendadakinginmembukabajuku!Kacchanmenggigitleherku!Danyaoyorozusertauraraka—" Midoriya bahkan tidak sadar ia sudah berbicara tanpa spasi saking cepatnya.

Ketika menyadari Iida sama sekali tidak memberikan tanggapan, barulah Midoriya menghentikan ucapannya. "Iida- _kun_? Kenapa—ugh!"

Dunia Midoriya mendadak berputar. Selanjutnya yang laki-laki itu sadari punggungnya sudah menabrak dinding. Midoriya terkunci dalam kurungan Iida.

Tanpa senyum, Iida mendekatkan kepala.

"Midoriya. Tidur denganku."

"Enyah kau Iida- _kun_! _SHINEEEEE_!" Midoriya meninju wajah Iida- _kun_ sepenuh hati. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa suatu hari ia akan meng- _copy_ kata-kata Kacchan yang suka berkata mati pada temannya sendiri.

Midoriya tidak pernah merasa sekecewa ini saat satu-satunya orang yang ia pikir bisa menolongnya rupanya sama saja dengan yang lain. Alias tidak berguna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu-satunya tempat aman yang terpikirkan oleh Midoriya adalah kembali ke asrama dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Midoriya bahkan sudah tidak peduli kalau ia akan melewatkan pelajaran hari ini.

Hidupnya sedang dalam bahaya! Dan jika ingin menjadi _Super Hero_ , Midoriya harus menyelamatkan nyawanya dulu. Midoriya yakin jika All Might mendengar kata-katanya saat ini, pria bertubuh kekar layaknya Arderai itu pasti akan merasa kecewa.

Maafkan tekad Midoriya yang tidak kuat, All Might!

Berlari sekuat tenaga menuju lift asrama, Midoriya nyaris merasa tercekik saat berpapasan dengan Kaminari dan Kirishima.

Yang pertama kali menoleh adalah lelaki berambut merah. Wajah Kirishima terlihat kaget.

"Hei, Midoriya. Apa yang kau—"

Belum apa-apa Midoriya sudah berteriak heboh sambil balik badan sebelum Kirishima menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Urung mau masuk lift. Yang ada, laki-laki berambut hijau itu malah pasang langkah seribu sebelum Kirishima maupun Kaminari melakukan interaksi padanya. Midoriya terlanjur takut duluan.

"Woy, Midoriya?! Kenapa kau kabur?!"

Samar-samar Midoriya mendengar suara Kaminari memanggil. Mungkin karena refleks alami manusia kalau dipanggil pasti menoleh, laki-laki ber-quirk One For All itu melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang. Iseng menoleh. Tapi matanya langsung melotot saat menemukan dua laki-laki dengan bakat listrik dan pengerasan itu sedang mengejarnya.

"Aaaaahh! Tolong jangan mendekat padakuuuu!"

Selama ini Midoriya sadar bahwa ia memiliki berbagai pengalaman selama menghadapi musuh. Mulai dari bertarung satu lawan satu sampai dengan mencoba melarikan diri. Tapi seumur-umur baru kali ini ia merasa larinya paling cepat daripada saat dikejar penjahat mana pun.

Di tengah situasi yang membuatnya panik serta kalut, Midoriya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia ingin melarikan diri ke kamarnya. Tapi laki-laki rambut hijau itu tahu satu-satunya cara untuk ke kamarnya hanyalah dengan menggunakan lift—dan jelas tanpa perlu diberitahu, Midoriya harus menghadapi Kaminari dan Kirishima jika ingin kembali ke lift yang sudah ia tinggalkan.

Lalu ketika laki-laki itu pikir otaknya sudah buntu, mendadak tanpa sengaja matanya melewati pintu bercatkan putih merah. Kakinya langsung mengerem sekuat tenaga. Mata Midoriya berbinar. Ya, cuma ini satu-satunya tempat di mana ia bisa menyelamatkan diri.

"TODOROKI- _KUUNNN_! Buka pintunya, Todoroki- _kuuunn_!" hampir kalap, Midoriya menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Todoroki.

Segala sopan santun yang diajarkan ibunda tercinta terlupakan seketika. Yang Midoriya tahu, napasnya semakin memburu saat menyadari langkah Kirishima dan Kaminari semakin terdengar di telinganya.

Hampir saja Midoriya akan memaksa pintu itu terbuka dengan menggunakan One For All, kalau saja Todoroki tidak membukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ukh. Midoriya, kenapa tiba-tiba—"

Situasi _urgent_ , membuat Midoriya langsung menerobos masuk tanpa permisi saat Todoroki baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan penampilan Todoroki yang berantakan—baik bajunya maupun rambutnya—khas orang baru tidur.

Sekuat tenaga Midoriya membanting pintu itu agar tertutup kembali.

"Kunci! Kuncinya di mana, Todoroki- _kun_!"

"Masih tersangkut di lubang pintu, Midori—"

Midoriya tidak perlu repot-repot mendengarkan ucapan Todoroki sampai selesai. Saking paniknya, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kunci yang sedari tadi ia cari sudah tergantung di lubang kunci pintu. Tanpa ampun Midoriya langsung memutar kunci pintu itu sampai tiga kali.

Kedua tangan Midoriya bergetar hebat. Tremor tingkat tinggi. Ia bahkan baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi sudah menahan napas tanpa alasan yang jelas. Begitu laki-laki pemilik bakat One For All itu mendengar bunyi langkah Kirishima dan Kaminari yang menjauh dari balik pintu, barulah ia mendesah panjang. Lega luar biasa.

"Ng, Midoriya?"

Bahu Midoriya menegang. Ia baru saja sadar bahwa sudah melupakan kehadiran pemilik kamar. Secara perlahan, laki-laki itu membalikan badannya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ma-maaf karna sudah menerobos kamarmu tanpa ijin, Todoroki- _kun_. _E-etto ..._ apa kau sudah sembuh?" Midoriya sadar bahwa ucapannya barusan pasti terdengar seperti basa basi. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencairkan atmosfer kaku yang ada di antara mereka.

Todoroki menatapnya sesaat.

"Keadaanku sudah lumayan membaik, meskipun hidungku masih tersumbat karna flu yang belum sembuh. Setidaknya aku sudah cukup beristirahat meskipun terbangun dengan agak kaget karna gedoranmu yang membabi buta."

Midoriya tidak tahu apa Todoroki sedang menyindirnya atau hanya terlalu berterus terang. Yang jelas, ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maafkan aku Todoroki- _kun_! A-aku sama sekali tidak berniat menganggu tidurmu!" nyaris agak terbata, Midoriya tak berani memandang wajah Todoroki. Terlalu merasa bersalah.

Laki-laki dengan bakat panas dingin itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tak masalah, Midoriya," ucapnya dengan nada suara datar khasnya. "Lagi pula apa yang membuatmu begitu panik sampai memaksa masuk ke kamarku? Ah. Aku bahkan baru sadar penampilanmu begitu berantakan. Kemana kancing bajumu?"

Kaget dengan kata-kata Todoroki, Midoriya langsung merapikan bajunya yang lusuh. Tangannya agak berkeringat dingin saat mencengkram kemejanya yang sudah kehilangan tiga kancing teratas. Tak lupa tangan satunya lagi yang bebas mencoba menutupi lehernya sekuat tenaga, mencoba menyembunyikan bekas gigitan Katsuki di sana.

Sayangnya Midoriya tak tahu bahwa gerakannya itu membuat Todoroki jadi tidak sengaja memperhatikan leher Midoriya. Sebelum bekas gigitan itu benar-benar tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh tangannya, anak dari pahlawan terkuat nomor dua laki-laki itu berhasil menyadarinya lebih dulu.

"Todoroki- _kun_! Hari ini semuanya bertingkah aneh!" bergetar ketakutan, Midoriya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku sadar pasti ini merepotkanmu, tapi tolong sembunyikan aku di sini setengah jam saja! Aku merasa kamarmu adalah tempat yang paling aman, Todoroki- _kun_!"

Kening Todoroki berkerut. "Apa?"

Baru kali ini Todoroki melihat Midoriya setakut ini. Laki-laki yang biasanya menerjang musuh tanpa pikir panjang itu malah terlihat seperti tikus yang habis kabur dari kandang singa, kelihatan dari bahunya yang bergetar hebat.

Kaki Todoroki maju selangkah. Dengan lembut ia memegang sebelah tangan Midoriya.

"Tenanglah, Midoriya. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku pelan-pelan."

Ditatapi kedua mata berbeda warna milik Todoroki yang menyiratkan aura dingin, anehnya Midoriya justru merasa hatinya menghangat. Tanpa sadar semua perasaan campur aduk yang ia tahan sedari tadi langsung membuncah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba Mineta- _kun_ meraba-raba tubuhku! Lalu Kacchan menggigit leherku. Uraraka- _san_ dan Yaoyorozu- _san_ menempeli badanku! Bahkan Iida-kun memintaku untuk—"

"Sebentar—Bakugou melakukan apa?" Todoroki memotong.

Midoriya mungkin tidak sadar dengan intonasi suara Todoroki yang agak berubah. Karena itu laki-laki berambut hijau itu kembali melanjutkan dengan lebih menggebu-gebu.

"Kubilang dia menggigit leherku! Kau pasti tidak percaya, 'kan, Todoroki- _kun_?! Tenang saja, aku sendiri masih tidak menyangka Kacchan melakukan itu padaku! Maksudku—yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah Kacchan! Kacchan mungkin sudah biasa meninju, menendang, atau melemparku. Tapi kalau mengigit—"

"Jadi dia melakukan itu padamu?" sekali lagi Todoroki memotong.

Midoriya tertegun. Entah kenapa ia merasa genggaman Todori pada tangannya menguat. Dan lagi pula, kenapa dari tadi Todoroki begitu tertarik dengan apa yang Katsuki lakukan padanya?

"—Hah?"

Menarik napas agak panjang, Todoroki menundukkan kepalanya. Helaian rambut dua warna menutupi matanya sehingga Midoriya gagal untuk mengetahui ekspresi apa yang laki-laki itu pasang saat ini.

" _Naa ..._ Midoriya," lirih, Todoroki memanggil dengan nada suara serak. "Kau bilang kamarku adalah tempat paling aman, bukan?"

Meskipun agak bingung, Midoriya tetap menjawab. "I-iya ..."

Kemudian secara perlahan Todoroki mengangkat kepalanya. Seringai kecil yang muncul di bibirnya membuat lutut Midoriya menggigil.

"Akan kutunjukan bahwa aku bisa lebih nekat dari Bakugou."

Seharusnya Midoriya menyadari. Semenakutkan apapun Katsuki Bakugou, ia selalu gampang ditebak karna sikapnya yang meledak-ledak ...

... tapi untuk Todoroki Shouto yang sifatnya begitu pendiam, sehening lautan yang tak berombak, Midoriya harusnya segera menyadari bahwa Todoroki bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan daripada penjahat mana pun.

Dan kini, dengan bodohnya ia terkunci berdua saja di kamar laki-laki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Midoriya tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu.

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Satu-satunya yang Midoriya tahu adalah sekujur bulu tubuhnya berdiri karna hasrat yang tak ia mengerti. Hasrat yang selama ini tak pernah ia rasakan apalagi ia bayangkan.

"Ngh—" satu desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Midoriya, tak peduli walaupun ia sudah membekap mulutnya sekuat tenaga dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Jangan ditahan, Midoriya," suara berat Todoroki, berbisik di telinga. Midoriya dapat merasakan usapan basah di sana. Sepertinya Todoroki baru saja menjilat telinganya.

Tubuh Midoriya rasanya panas dingin. Jika ia tidak ingat All Might sudah memberikan One For All padanya, laki-laki itu pasti bisa mengira bahwa quirk-nya adalah setengah dingin setengah panas.

"To-to—akh! Ngh!" lidah Todoroki dari telinga berpindah ke leher. Midoriya tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali gigitan yang ia terima di sana. Yang jelas jumlahnya lebih banyak dari yang Kacchan berikan padanya sebelumnya.

"Sshh ...," lirih, Todoroki berbisik menenangkan Midoriya yang bergetar. "Tenanglah, Midoriya."

Todoroki tidak tahu saja bisikannya justru mengakibatkan sebaliknya.

Kepala Midoriya rasanya berkunang-kunang. Sekujur tubuhnya banjir keringat. Tak ada sehelai kain pun yang membungkus tubuhnya saat ini kecuali kaos kaki yang menggantung sebelah di ujung kaki yang sama sekali tidak bisa menolong keadaannya.

Sedangkan Todoroki sebaliknya. Laki-laki itu masih berpakaian lengkap, meskipun retsleting celananya sudah terbuka karna mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam sana.

Napas Midoriya rasanya putus-putus. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Mendadak laki-laki itu mempertanyakan kemana seluruh kekuatannya pergi sehingga ia hanya bisa pasrah begini.

Berada di pangkuan Todoroki, Midoriya hanya bisa menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada laki-laki itu sambil mencengkram erat baju kaosnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat pergerakan tangan Todoroki yang sedang mengocok miliknya dengan milik laki-laki itu.

Satu desahan lepas. "Akh! To-todoroki—akh!"

Todoroki ikut mengeluh diam-diam. Ia semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya dilipatan leher Midoriya.

"Midoriya ... jika aku menahan lebih dari ini, aku bisa meledak."

Jantung Midoriya nyaris copot saat Todoroki tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuan. Selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya terhempas ke tempat tidur yang empuk. Sedangkan Todoroki merangkak di atasnya.

"To-todoroki- _kun_!" dada Midoriya rasanya bertalu-talu cepat. Panik, bingung, tidak mengerti, ketakutan bercampur jadi satu. "Tu-tunggu—kubilang tunggu sebentar, Todoroki- _kun_!"

Kaki Midoriya yang mengatup, dilebarkan dengan paksa. Wajah Todoroki memerah dengan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Sulit untuk menyuruhku menunggu di situasi seperti ini, Midoriya. Tolong mengertilah," ucapnya.

Midoriya mendelik. Apanya yang diminta mengerti! Justru sedari awal situasi ini sudah membuatnya tidak bisa mengerti apa-apa!

Walaupun sedang panik, Midoriya memutar otaknya. Memaksa otaknya itu untuk kembali mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi sehingga ia bisa berakhir seperti ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu, tepat saat Todoroki mengatakan ingin menunjukan seberapa nekatnya dirinya lebih dari Katsuki, laki-laki dengan dua mata berbeda warna itu langsung melucuti bajunya dengan paksa. Lalu tahu-tahu saja ia sudah berada di pangkuan Todoroki dan menerima segala kenikmatan yang diberikan pada laki-laki itu. Lalu ... lalu—apa lagi?!

Mau berapa kali pun Midoriya mengulang kejadian tadi di kepalanya, ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan alasan yang jelas atas perbuatan Todoroki yang melakukan semua ini padanya. Ya, seharusnya Todoroki yang ia kenal tidak akan melakukan ini. Todoroki yang meskipun pendiam dan kalem namun Midoriya tahu ia sama sekali tidak mesum, semesum Mineta pasti—

"AAAKHH!"

Midoriya terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai ia tidak menyadari Todoroki sudah memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam dirinya. Setengah meringis, setitik air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata laki-laki itu. Rasanya aneh. Midoriya kesulitan mendeskripsikan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini ketika dimasuki dengan jari.

Todoroki, menundukkan punggungnya untuk mengecup kelopak mata Midoriya yang basah.

"Aku tahu ini pasti akan sakit. Jadi bertahanlah sebentar, Midoriya," bisiknya.

Dibisiki dan dicium semesra itu, suhu tubuh Midoriya naik dua kali lipat lebih panas. Rasanya ia bisa meleleh kapan saja.

"To-todoroki- _kun_... se-sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Midoriya sadar mungkin sudah telat untuk bertanya sekarang. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedari tadi Todoroki lakukan padanya.

Wajah Todoroki datar, tak terbaca. Lalu dengan gerakan lambat, laki-laki itu mendekatkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja sedang mempersiapkanmu."

"Me-mempersiapkanku? Untuk apa?" mata Midoriya berkedip lucu.

Midoriya tidak tahu saja bahwa melihat wajahnya yang mengernyit kebingungan seperti itu benar-benar imut sekali di mata Todoroki.

Senyum Todoroki muncul segaris tipis. "Mencelupmu."

"Men-mencelup—apa?"

"Mencelupmu," ulang Todoroki, kali ini dengan berbisik di telinga. "Pertama-tama aku akan melebarkan lu****mu dengan jari-jariku yang basah. Lalu pe***ku yang keras akan masuk dan menyundul ti**k yang membuatmu mende**h keenak** kemudian kau akan menjerit—"

"UWAHH! CUKUUPP!"

Midoriya menjerit belingsatan. Ia ingin amnesia. Ia ingin melupakan apa pun yang Todoroki bisikan di telinga tadi. Sungguh, semesum-mesumnya Mineta, rupanya Todoroki jauh lebih mesum daripada teman kurcacinya itu.

Syok luar biasa, Midoriya menyadari Todoroki terlihat agak kaget karna teriakannya barusan. Laki-laki itu segera memanfaatkan kelengahan Todoroki untuk merangkak turun dari kasur. Sayangnya, tindakan penyelematan diri yang ia lakukan kurang cepat dengan gerak refleks Todoroki.

Dengan cepat laki-laki itu kembali menarik bahu Midoriya sampai punggungnya terjatuh ke kasur. Sebelah kakinya diangkat ke atas bahu Todoroki. Lalu jari tengahnya masuk satu, menemani jari telunjuk tadi.

"Aaaahh!" mata Midoriya nyaris loncat keluar, sebelum akhirnya ia cepat-cepat menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Mengunci desahan panjang yang ingin keluar.

Tidak seperti tadi, kedua jari itu mulai bergerak perlahan. Menggali ke dalam, semakin ke dalam, lalu ke luar dan ke dalam lagi.

Kaki Midoriya yang sudah mengangkang lebar tanpa sadar semakin lebar. Naik turun tak terkontrol.

"To-akh! Todoroki—ngh! Akh!"

Midoriya sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang menderanya saat ini. Awalnya rasanya agak nyeri, lalu berubah jadi sakit, lalu sakit, lalu sakit nikmat, nikmat sedap—eh sakit sekali. Pokoknya sakit!

Padahal kedua jari Todoroki bergerak lambat, tapi rasanya sekujur tubuh Midoriya sudah berantakan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar setitik liur hampir keluar dari tepi bibirnya. Midoriya menyerah untuk menahan desahannya. Ia sudah tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

"Midoriya ...," Todoroki menggeram pelan sambil kembali mempertemukan kedua batang mereka dan menggesekkannya, guna mencari kenikmatan lebih. Kali ini tusukan jarinya di lubang Midoriya semakin cepat. "Kau benar-benar sempit sekali. Pasti rasanya sangat nikmat saat aku menusukmu."

Midoriya tak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Napasnya rasanya mau berhenti. Ia bahkan kesulitan menghirup udara di sekelilingnya. Sekuat tenaga laki-laki berambut hijau itu mencengram kedua bahu Todoroki, melampiaskan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan dari jari-jari Todoroki yang menggila.

"AAAHH! TODOROKI- _KUN_!" Midoriya menjerit hebat saat tiba-tiba saja ujung jari Todoroki menyenggol sesuatu di dalam sana. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. "Akh! Apa, apa itu—akh!"

Todoroki selama ini jarang tersenyum. Tapi melihat Midoriya begitu berantakan hanya karna jarinya, membuat laki-laki itu melebarkan seringainya. Ia tahu Midoriya merasa enak di titik sana. Karena itu ia sengaja menyundulnya beberapa kali.

"Kau seberantakan ini hanya karena jariku. Apa rasanya seenak itu?"

Kocokan Todoroki pada kedua batang mereka semakin cepat. Sedangkan di dalam sana jari-jarinya semakin dalam menggali lubang Midoriya. Tubuh Midoriya seutuhnya banjir peluh. Tak kuat dengan seluruh hasrat yang ia rasakan, tangannya langsung memeluk leher Todoroki sekuat tenaga.

Todoroki menyadari sinyal itu, maka ia semakin membuat Midoriya menggila.

"Keluarkan, Midoriya."

Tepat ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Todoroki, Midoriya merasa dunianya memutih. Ia keluar dalam hitungan beberapa detik. Seluruh cairan keluar membasahi kasur, Midoriya merasa tenaga dan separuh jiwanya melayang begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar laki-laki berambut hijau itu memejamkan mata. Lelah luar biasa.

"Jangan tidur. Aku belum selesai."

Tersentak dengan suara berat Todoroki, Midoriya membuka matanya cepat. Ia dapat melihat Todoroki menarik napas berat. Seperti habis berlari tujuh keliling.

"To-todoroki- _kun_?"

Todoroki sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia justru menarik pinggang Midoriya agar mendekat. Tahu-tahu saja sesuatu yang keras dan panas menyundul lubangnya yang basah.

Midoriya hampir saja mengigit lidahnya sendiri. Ia kaget luar biasa saat melihat ukuran milik Todoroki. Padahal sedari tadi mereka sudah mengadu batang. Tapi baru kali ini Midoriya benar-benar sadar kalau Todoroki memiliki anu ... yang besar.

Menggigil ketakutan, Midoriya bergerak gelisah, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"To-todoroki- _kun_! Ber-berhenti! To-tolong jangan dimasukan! Tidak akan muat!"

Todoroki sepertinya sudah hilang kesabaran, dengan kuat ditariknya kedua paha Midoriya agar terbuka lebar.

"Kita tidak tahu kalau belum mencobanya. Karena itu tolong lebarkan kakimu."

Kata-kata Todoroki sama sekali tidak membantu, yang ada Midoriya malah semakin ketakutan. Ia ingin mengeluarkan Detroit Smash—seperti yang ia lakukan pada Katsuki, sayangnya Midoriya sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi sehabis pelepasan tadi.

" _Dengar Midoriya, jika kau ingin selamat hari ini, jauhi semua orang! Pokoknya jangan berinteraksi dengan siapa pun!"_

Di tengah kekalutannya, mendadak suara Hatsume masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Midoriya terbelalak. Benar. Semuanya berawal dari Hatsume yang memberikan—menyiram—parfum ke wajahnya! Alasan kenapa Mineta mendadak meraba-raba dadanya, Kacchan yang menggigit lehernya, Yaoyorozu dan Uraraka yang merayunya, Iida yang menyudutkannya ke dinding, semuanya adalah karena parfum laknat itu. Sekarang semuanya masuk akal!

Itu artinya ... perbuatan Todoroki saat ini juga karena—

"AAHHK!"

Jantung Midoriya nyaris berhenti. Ia mengernyit kesakitan saat menyadari di bawah sana pucuk kepala Todoroki sudah mulai masuk.

"To-doroki- _kun_! Ti-tidak ... jangan—jangan lakukan! Ini tidak—"

"Sshh ...," Todoroki mengusap pelipis Midoriya yang banjir keringat. " _Rileks_ , Midoriya. Kau terlalu menghimpitku. Aku jadi kesusahan masuk."

Di atas tubuhnya, Midoriya dapat melihat Todoroki mengernyitkan kening. Ia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk masuk dengan lembut tanpa menyakiti Midoriya.

Midoriya menggeleng cepat. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini. Ini terjadi karena Todoroki- _kun_ berada di bawah pengaruh parfum itu! Seharusnya semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau sebelumnya ia mencuci wajahnya dulu di kamar mandi, seharusnya—

Tertegun dengan pikirannya sendiri, Midoriya terdiam. Ya, itu dia! Midoriya butuh air! Ia butuh air untuk menghilangkan pengaruh parfum ini dari wajahnya. Lalu seakan _Kami-sama_ memang berniat membantunya, laki-laki berambut hijau itu menemukan sebuah teko air yang tutupnya terbuka berada persis di meja samping kasur Todoroki.

Tanpa pikir panjang Midoriya langsung merentangkan tangannya, mencoba mengambil teko air tersebut. Sayangnya tangannya tak bisa menggapai teko itu. Terlebih gerakan Todoroki yang sedang memasukan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Midoriya membuat laki-laki itu kesulitan bergerak.

"To-todoroki sebentar—akh!"

Kelihatannya Todoroki tak bisa menunggu, dengan mantap ia langsung mengalungkan kedua kaki Midoriya pada pinggangnya. Midoriya dapat merasakan Todoroki sudah masuk setengah.

Sekuat tenaga Midoriya mengigit bibirnya. Di dalam sana ia merasa amat sesak. Dan ukuran milik Todoroki yang terlalu besar benar-benar membuatnya kesakitannya.

Napas Midoriya rasanya sudah di ujung. Semakin Todoroki bergerak masuk, semakin tubuh Midoriya menjauhi teko itu. Tak peduli sedari tadi tangannya sudah terjulur panjang-panjang. Namun tak ada gunanya jika badannya terus bergeser menjauh karna gerakan Todoroki.

Tidak. Midoriya tidak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh menyerah dan membiarkan Todoroki tetap berada di bawah pengaruh parfum sialan ini. Lalu saat itulah sebuah pemikiran masuk ke otak Midoriya.

Jika Todoroki yang saat ini sedang mencoba memasukan miliknya ke dalam Midoriya membuat jarak tangan laki-laki berambut hijau itu semakin jauh dengan teko. Bukankah Midoriya tinggal melakukan hal yang sama untuk kembali mempersempit jaraknya dengan teko?

Meneguk ludah susah payah, Midoriya tertegun. Jika ia melakukan itu ... pasti rasanya akan sakit sekali. Apa ia bisa menahannya? Menarik napas panjang, Midoriya menggigit bibir bawah.

Dan Midoriya Izuku membulatkan tekat. Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi ia harus bisa menahannya!

Memeluk pinggang Todoroki dengan kedua kakinya, Midoriya tiba-tiba memajukan pinggung.

"Mido—ngh!" Todoroki tersentak kaget sambil menggeram. Kedua tangannya refleks mencengram pinggang Midoriya kuat. "Jika ... jika kau mendadak maju seperti itu, aku bisa keluar duluan."

Mengabaikan kata-kata Todoroki, Midoriya mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Di dalam sana ia merasa perih. Namun walaupun begitu ia menyadari Todoroki agak memundurkan tubuhnya. Laki-laki berambut hijau itu memanfaatkan keadaan dengan menjulurkan tangannya panjang-panjang.

Se—sedikit lagi ... jika sedikit lagi Midoriya bisa menahannya, teko itu pasti tersentuh oleh tangannya.

Jarak antara ujung jari dengan teko tinggal sesenti, Midoriya berada di ujung tanduk. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menghentakkan pinggul, membuat seluruh milik Todoroki masuk ke lubangnya.

"Aaahh!"

Baik Todoroki maupun Midoriya langsung mendesah panjang. Namun di saat bersamaan tangan Midoriya berhasil menggapai teko itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mencengkram erat teko itu dan menumpahkan airnya ke bawah. Tepat pada Todoroki yang berada di atasnya.

Kepala Todoroki maupun wajah Midoriya basah seketika.

"Mi-midoriya ...," Todoroki melongo, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Terlalu takjub dengan perbuatan Midoriya barusan. Namun laki-laki bermata dua warna itu tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, karena di detik berikutnya ia sudah jatuh pingsan.

Midoriya otomatis menjerit kecil saat tiba-tiba saja kepala Todoroki jatuh ke lehernya. Namun walaupun begitu, diam-diam laki-laki itu menghela napas panjang. Syukurlah, ia berhasil menghentikan Todoroki dan menyelamatkan keperjakaannya—err walaupun Midoriya sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia betul-betul berhasil menyelamatkannya mengingat Todoroki sudah memasukan _anu-_ nya ke dalam _anu-_ nya. Oke, Midoriya sadar kalimatnya barusan penuh ambigu dan pemborosan kata.

Tapi walaupun begitu, laki-laki pemilik _One For All_ warisan dari All Might ini bertanya-tanya ... bagaimana caranya ia mengeluarkan milik Todoroki dari dalam tubuhnya ketika laki-laki itu sendiri jatuh pingsan di atas tubuhnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melabrak Hatsume keesokan harinya, akhirnya Midoriya mendapatkan jawaban dari penyebab musibah yang menimpanya. Hatsume bilang, parfum yang tidak sengaja ia tumpahkan ke kepala Midoriya adalah parfum pemikat di mana bahan-bahannya berasal dari cairan afrodisiak. Siapa pun yang mencium wangi parfum itu (kecuali yang memakai parfum) akan merasa horny tingkat tinggi sampai menyerang si pengguna parfum.

Jadi wajar saja bila Mineta, Katsuki, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, dan Iida tiba-tiba tergila-gila padanya kemarin. Ah, tolong jangan lupakan Todoroki yang mendadak OOC menyerang dirinya dengan berjuta kenikmatan yang sampai sekarang masih membuat Midoriya menggigil apabila mengingatnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kaminari serta Kirishima yang kemarin mengejarnya saat di asrama? Kalau itu Midoriya baru mendapatkan penjelasannya tadi pagi saat kedua laki-laki itu mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka khawatir melihat Midoriya yang tiba-tiba menjerit heboh sampai lari tunggang langgang. Makanya mereka mengejar.

Dari sana Midoriya belajar bahwa _suuzon_ kepada teman sendiri itu rasanya tidak mengenakkan, membuatnya menyesal dan mengutuki kebodohan diri sendiri.

Setelah mengetahui akar permasalahan yang membuat teman-temannya menggila, Midoriya tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendatangi teman-temannya satu persatu untuk menjelaskan penyebab kenapa mereka bisa kehilangan kewarasannya.

Yang mengejutkan, meskipun mereka bertingkah seperti tidak sadarkan diri saat menyerang Midoriya, nyatanya ketika pengaruh parfum itu sudah hilang, mereka masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas (perbuatan nista) apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Midoriya.

Mineta mengunci diri di ruang kesehatan setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Midoriya. Bukan karna sakit akibat beberapa tulangnya yang retak setelah dicampakkan Midoriya dari jendela. Separuh benar. Alasan yang sebenarnya adalah karena laki-laki berbadan kurcaci itu syok luar biasa karna sudah menafsui teman sendiri. Apalagi temannya itu adalah Midoriya Izuku yang notabene lelaki tulen berbadan krempeng tanpa _oppai_ kesukaannya.

Mineta tidak tahu saja kalau Midoriya juga merasakan syok yang sama. Syok karna dadanya digrepe-grepe lelaki.

Yaoyorozu dan Uraraka juga sudah diberi penjelasan. Dengan wajah memerah hebat Yaoyorozu meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Uraraka bahkan sampai menangis saking menyesalnya.

Midoriya jadi merasa tidak enak. Mau bagaimana pun semua ini berasal dari kesalahannya sendiri. Bukan kesalahan mereka berdua.

Kemudian Iida- _kun_ , ia menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan cara berlari seratus putaran mengelilingi sekolah tanpa menggunakan quirk. Ketua kelasnya itu merasa sudah gagal menjadi ketua kelas yang baik, bertanggung jawab, dan berakhlak mulia. Tak peduli berapa kali Midoriya sudah menjelaskannya, Iida tetap merasa harus bertanggung jawab.

Dan sekarang ... tinggal dua laki-laki lagi yang harus Midoriya beri penjelasan. Dua lelaki terkuat di kelas I-A namun memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang. Midoriya memutar otak. Kalau menjelaskan kejadian semalam pada Kacchan rasanya tidak sulit. Ia tinggal berbicara dengan teman masa kecilnya itu saat datang ke kelas. Justru yang menjadi masalahnya adalah ... apakah laki-laki berambut jabrik itu diajak bicara oleh Midoriya. Syukur kalau mau. Kalau justru malah kena ledakan bagaimana? Legakan mulut maupun ledakan quirk maksudnya.

Sedangkan untuk Todoroki, entah bagaimana Midoriya amat yakin laki-laki itu pasti akan menerima penjelasannya. Midoriya sadar bahwa Todoroki maha pengampun lagi maha penyayang—pengecualian pada ayahanda terhina Todoroki Enji.

Masalahnya ... Todoroki- _kun_ sudah sembuh belum ya?

 _Panjang umuuurrr!_

Baru saja Midoriya memikirkannya, laki-laki itu langsung muncul. Bukan Todoroki, tapi Bakugou Katsuki. Teman masa kecilnya itu sedang berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan wajah menekuk kesal. Tapi meskipun begitu matanya terlihat menerawang. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan laki-laki jabrik itu. Namun kurang lebih rasanya Midoriya dapat menebaknya.

"Kacchan!"

Dari jauh Midoriya dapat melihat Katsuki menghentikan langkahnya dengan bahu menegang. Namun hanya sebentar, karena selanjutnya Katsuki sudah berlari kesetanan.

"A-ah, Kacchan!" _Kacchan kabur!_

Tidak mau kehilangan Katsuki, tanpa pikir panjang Midoriya langsung ikut berlari mengejar laki-laki peledak itu yang sudah curi _start_ duluan.

"Jangan kejar aku, kuso Deku!" di depan, Katsuki berteriak tanpa perlu repot-repot menoleh sambil mempercepat larinya.

Midoriya mulai ngos-ngosan, tapi ia tak mau menyerah. "Se-sebentar! Tolong berhenti dulu!" dari awal laki-laki bermata hijau itu tahu menjinakan Katsuki bukanlah berkara mudah.

Katsuki melotot saat menyadari Midoriya masih ngotot mengejar dirinya di belakang.

"Aku bilang jangan kejar aku! Dan jangan ungkit apa pun yang terjadi kemarin!" dengan beringas, Katsuki langsung menggunakan quirknya untuk mempercepat larinya. Tak peduli ledakan di mana-mana nyaris menggosongkan dinding-dinding di sekitar mereka.

Kali ini gantian Midoriya yang melotot saat melihat perbuatan Katsuki barusan. Apalagi jaraknya dengan laki-laki itu semakin tertinggal jauh. Maka hal selanjutnya yang Midoriya lakukan adalah ikut mengeluarkan _One for All_ untuk mengejar Katsuki.

"ITU BUKAN SALAHMU, KACCHAN!" Midoriya menjerit, berharap Katsuki bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

Dan rupanya memang berhasil. Katsuki langsung menghentikan larinya sambil menoleh cepat.

"HAAAAHHH?!"

Tindakan Katsuki yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Midoriya kesusahan mengerem padahal ia sedang berlari dengan kecepatan tingkat tinggi. Alhasil, kaki Midoriya baru benar-benar berhenti saat jaraknya dan Katsuki terpaut lima belas senti.

Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, Midoriya merasa mengigil saat Katsuki menatapnya tajam tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Tapi ia sadar kesempatan untuk lari sudah tidak ada.

" _Etto ... gomen_! Sejujurnya ... semuanya salahku, Kacchan," cicit Midoriya sambil melirik Katsuki takut-takut.

Tatapan Katsuki semakin menajam. Kali ini dengan kening berkerut dalam.

" **Jelaskan, Deku,** " kemudian ucapan selanjutnya dari Katsuki bernada dingin nan menyeramkan.

Midoriya merasa jantungnya nyaris copot saat itu juga. Lalu dengan susah payah dan patah-patah, ia pun mulai menceritakan asal muasal kejadian kemarin. Mulai dari kedatangan Hatsume dan tragedi jatuhnya sang parfum laknat pembawa bencana.

Katsuki Bakugou jarang melongo. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar terdiam dengan bibir terbuka lebar seperti orang bodoh saat Midoriya selesai menceritakan kisah nyata tapi terdengar seperti fiksi belaka.

Perempatan urat kekesalan muncul di pelipis Katsuki, "Kuso Deku!"

Brak!

Katsuki langsung meninju belakang dinding tepat di samping kepala Midoriya. Kakinya maju selangkah. Saking kagetnya, Midoriya tidak sempat berkedip. Gerakan Katsuki terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Jika ada orang lain yang lewat, mereka pasti bisa mengira Kasuki sedang melakukan _Kabedon_ pada laki-laki rumput itu.

"Ka-kaccha—"

"Deku! Apa kau sebegitu frustasinya sampai memakai parfum menjijikan seperti itu?!" lirih, suara Katsuki merendah. Terdengar amat mengerikan di telinga Midoriya.

Midoriya merasa tercekik. Meskipun ia yakin tangan Katsuki sama sekali tidak menyentuh lehernya.

"Ti-tidak! Kan sudah kubilang, ini semua karna Hatsume—"

"Diam! Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjawabku!" bentak Katsuki dengan nada tinggi, memotong kata-kata Midoriya sebelumnya yang ingin membela diri.

Sadar Midoriya terlalu ketakutan sampai tidak bisa menanggapi ucapannya, Katsuki melanjutkan, "Dengar, Kuso Deku! Lupakan apa pun yang kulakukan kemarin! Jika kau mengingatnya, walau hanya sedetik pun, aku akan langsung membunuhmu!"

Midoriya masih tercekat. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya kaku sekaku batang jemuran yang dipakai _Kaa-san_ untuk menjemur baju. "I-iya ..."

Masih memelototi Midoriya dengan tatapan membunuh andalannya, Katsuki mendekatkan kepala. Nyaris mempertemukan kedua kening mereka.

"Dan jangan sekali-kali kau menggunakan barang menjijikan itu lagi!" bisiknya penuh ancaman.

"I-iya," Midoriya agak tertegun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, meskipun ancaman dan wajah Katsuki amat menyeramkan, tapi ia sempat menangkap sesuatu yang tersirat ditatapan matanya. Entah apa itu. Midoriya kesulitan mencernanya.

Terdiam sebentar sambil masih memandang Midoriya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, Katsuki menurunkan tangannya yang sebelumnya meninju dinding. Laki-laki itu berdecak pelan.

"Ck. Dasar Kuso Deku," lalu dengan lemah, ia berbalik pergi.

Ketika Bakugou Katsuki melepaskannya pergi, Midoriya dapat merasakan napasnya kembali. Ia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi sudah menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak menggigil. Rasanya seluruh energinya diserap entah kemana. Lalu sambil mendesah lega, Midoriya meluruh ke bawah. Kakinya yang seringan jeli tak mampu menompang tubuhnya lagi.

"Uwaaa!"

Midoriya kaget luar biasa saat tubuhnya yang seharusnya sudah jatuh ke bawah malah tertarik lagi ke atas saat seseorang menarik kerah lehernya dari belakang dengan kuat. Tengkuknya meremang saat angin mencium lembut lehernya yang terekspos.

"Ka-kacchan!"

Katsuki Bakugou berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah mengerikan.

"A-APA-APAAN INI! AKU INGAT KALAU AKU CUMA MENGIGIT LEHERMU SEKALI!"

Mendelik kaget, Midoriya cepat-cepat menutup lehernya yang penuh dengan plester dengan kedua tangan, "Nya-nyamuk! Ini cuma digigit nya—"

"JANGAN BERCANDA, DEKU!" Katsuki berteriak di depan muka. Tak lupa kedua tangan langsung mencengkram kerah leher Midoriya dengan kuat. "KAU PIKIR AKU SEBODOH ITU, HAAHH?! KATAKAN BAJINGAN MANA YANG—"

"De—DETROIT SMASH!"

"UGH!" Katsuki langsung terlempar beberapa meter.

"Go-GOMEN, KACCHAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah tidak sengaja meninju Katsuki dengan jurus andalannya untuk kedua kalinya, Midoriya yang berhasil melarikan diri langsung melapor pada Aizawa _sensei_ untuk menyelamatkan teman kecilnya itu.

Laki-laki berambut rumput itu baru saja keluar dari ruangan All Might setelah menerima ceramahan panjang karena membuat Katsuki dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena cedera punggung.

Sebenarnya Midoriya merasa menyesal—sangat menyesal sejujurnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Semua itu ia lakukan karena refleks semata. Ia begitu ketakutan saat melihat Katsuki meledak-ledak seperti orang gila. Karena itu tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya, bukan untuk menyakiti Katsuki secara sengaja, tapi murni hanya untuk melindungi diri.

"Midoriya ..."

Suara berat nan datar yang sangat familiar di telinga Midoriya memanggilnya. Laki-laki itu langsung menoleh.

"To-todoroki- _kun_?" mata Midoriya mengerjap pelan. Tidak yakin sosok yang ia lihat saat ini adalah nyata atau hanya ilusi.

Todoroki yang sedang mengenakan masker terbatuk pelan. "Kau tidak apa? Kudengar kau habis diceramahi All Might karena membuat Bakugou cedera."

Midoriya agak tertegun. Apakah Todoroki sedang mencemaskannya? Padahal keadaan laki-laki itu tidak bisa dibilang sehat, tapi alih-alih memikirkan dirinya sendiri, Todoroki- _kun_ justru mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Tanpa sadar Midoriya merasa ada perasaan menghangat merasuk dadanya.

Tersenyum lembut, Midoriya menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Todoroki- _kun_. Maaf membuatmu cemas."

Todoroki mengangguk pelan. Terdiam sejenak, mendadak laki-laki itu membungkukan punggungnya.

"Mengenai kemarin, aku minta maaf, Midoriya. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan itu padamu. Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukannya—"

Midoriya cepat-cepat memotong, "Se-sebentar, Todoroki- _kun_! Ini bukan salahmu. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Dan tolong tegakkan punggungmu lagi."

Mengikuti kata-kata Midoriya, Todoroki menegakkan punggungnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan. Midoriya dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas. Karena itu seperti yang ia lakukan pada Katsuki tadi, laki-laki ber-quirk _One For All_ itu mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Todoroki.

Laki-laki yang merupakan anak dari pahlawan nomor dua itu terdiam saat Midoriya menyelesaikan ceritanya. Bahkan ia masih tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun meskipun lima belas menit nyaris terlewat dengan keheningan.

"Ng ... Todoroki- _kun_?" Midoriya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Panggilan itu akhirnya membuat Todoroki bereaksi. Laki-laki itu mengerjap cepat walaupun wajahnya masih sedatar papan cucian. Apa ia sempat melamun? Atau laki-laki itu hanya terlalu takjub dengan ceritanya?

"Begitu ...," Todoroki menunduk, merespon dengan nada lirih. "Syukurlah. Kupikir ini semua karena kondisi badanku yang tidak sehat. Kemarin aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang bisa kurasakan saat itu hanyalah emosi dan—entahlah, aku tidak tahu menyebutnya bagaimana. Yang jelas, aku merasa lega kau tidak membenciku, Midoriya."

Seulas senyuman tipis muncul di bibir Midoriya. Dari nada suaranya, Midoriya yakin Todoroki pasti merasa amat lega.

"Walaupun begitu, kupikir aku harus tetap meminta maaf padamu, Midoriya," mendadak Todoroki melanjutkan. "Maaf karena kemarin aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Melihat Todoroki yang meminta maaf dengan begitu tulus, Midoriya jadi merasa tidak enak. Ini bukanlah kesalahannya. Lagi pula siapa juga yang bisa menahan diri kalau sudah terkena efek parfum laknat itu? Midoriya amat memaklumi perbuatan Todoroki saat itu. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia membencinya?

"Sudahlah, Todoroki- _kun_. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Justru akulah yang harus meminta maaf karena sudah menyirammu dengan air teko padahal jelas-jelas kau sedang sakit. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Todoroki- _kun_?"

Jeda, Todoroki terdiam sejenak.

"Aa. Aku bohong kalau kubilang baik-baik saja," ia terbatuk pelan. "Sejujurnya keadaanku lebih buruk daripada kemarin. Hari ini aku sengaja datang ke sekolah hanya untuk bertemu denganmu agar bisa meminta maaf."

Tersentak kaget, Midoriya mendadak panik.

"Astaga, Todoroki- _kun_. Maafkan aku! Ini pasti karna perbuatanku! Ayo kuantar pulang ke asrama. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk belajar di kelas. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan merawatmu sampai sembuh!" dengan cepat Midoriya mengambil tangan Todoroki untuk diletakkan pada bahunya, memapah laki-laki itu.

Tubuh Todoroki langsung melemas. Laki-laki itu baru sadar bahwa ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk datang ke sekolah. Dengan kepala berat, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Midoriya.

"Jika kau merawatku, bagaimana dengan kelasmu?"

Midoriya mengangkat bahunya santai. "Tenang aja. Aizawa _sensei_ dan All Might menghukumku untuk kembali ke asrama hari ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Todoroki mengangguk seadanya. Sepenuhnya menurut pada Midoriya yang memapahnya.

Sambil berjalan, Midoriya tanpa sadar mengamati Todoroki yang banjir keringat dengan wajah memerah. Sekilas bayangan kemarin saat Todoroki menyentuhnya terlintas di kepalanya. Midoriya menggeleng cepat.

Astaga, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan! Todoroki saat ini benar-benar dalam keadaan buruk. Ia sakit dan butuh pertolongan. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Hanya karena penampilan Todoroki saat ini terlihat seksi karena mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemarin, bukan berarti—astaga! Midoriya Izuku! Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi binal begini?!

Mencoba membuang pikiran aneh yang memenuhi isi pikirannya, Midoriya menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa kau masih sanggup berjalan, Todoroki- _kun_?" ia mencoba mencari topik baru untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Lagi-lagi Todoroki mengangguk seadanya. Laki-laki itu semakin mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher Midoriya, mencari posisi nyaman.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Midoriya. Aku masih bisa berjalan meskipun kepalaku berputar dan hidungku tak bisa mencium bau apa-apa dari kemarin. Kau cukup membantu memapahku sampai asrama saja."

Mengangguk mantap, Midoriya tersenyum bersemangat. "Yosh! Tenang saja, Todoroki- _kun_! Akan kupastikan kau sembuh dalam sehari lewat perawatanku!"

Pagi itu, mereka berdua pulang ke asrama. Baik Midoriya maupun Todoroki sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Midoriya yang sibuk memikirkan untuk menyembuhkan Todoroki. Sedangkan Todoroki yang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana nyamannya dipapah Midoriya saat pulang.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya kata-kata ganjil yang terlewatkan begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAHUUUU!**

 **Sudah berapa tahun saya menghilang? Lima tahun? Sepuluh tahun? #kenagampar #gakselamaitujugakali!**

 **Jadi-ehem! Saya kembali lagi dengan cerita fic baru, dan kali ini saya comeback dengan fanfic dari fandom Boku No Hero Academia! Saya sadar karna sudah lama tidak bikin cerita, tulisan saya malah agak berantakan gini. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya saya bikin adegan ena-ena tapi tidak sampai ena-ena(?), jadi mohon dimaklumi.**

 **Jika kalian bertanya-tanya pairing utama dalam cerita ini apakah TodoDeku atau KatsuDeku, maka jawabannya adalah jeng! Jeng! Bukan kedua-duanya! Karena saya adalah penikmat Deku-cent! Hoho #kenagamparramerame.**

 **Jadi kepada reader-san, mohon kritik dan saran di kotak review di bawah ini agar saya semakin bersemangat meramaikan fandom ini. Hoho.**

 **P.s : saya amat yakin Kacchan itu tsundere yang bersembunyi dari sifat sok-sok meledaknya. Sedangkan Todoroki-kun itu meski kalem pasti ada sisi tersembunyi (seperti mesum) hanya saja belum ketahuan belangnya saja. Hoho.**

 **Yosh! Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memasukan cairan putih mendidih ke dalam botol yang berada di atas meja, Hatsume tersenyum lebar. Sesekali ia bersiul gembira lalu berubah menjadi tertawa.

"Melihat amukan Midoriya- _kun_ tadi pagi, aku yakin _my baby_ pasti luar biasa efeknya! Aku harus membuatnya sebanyak mungkin karena aku yakin parfum ini pasti banyak peminatnya!"

Setelah Hatsume yakin botol-botol itu sudah terisi penuh, gadis itu segera memasukannya ke kotak. Namun gerakannya yang sedang membungkus kontak terhenti.

"Aneh sekali," ia bergumam pelan. "Midoriya- _kun_ bilang, parfum ini membuatnya kerepotan sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa masuk jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua."

Hatsume terdiam sejenak. Lalu kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menghitung lewat jari.

"Satu jam pelajaran menghabiskan tiga puluh menit. Jika Midoriya- _kun_ sampai melewatkan dua jam mata pelajaran, berarti ia tidak masuk kelas sampai satu jam. Hee ... seingatku efek parfum ini hanya bertahan sampai lima belas menit. Kenapa Midoriya- _kun_ kesusahan sampai-sampai melewatkan dua mata pelajaran?"

Keheningan panjang memenuhi laboratorium pribadi milik gadis itu. Kening Hatsume berkerut dalam. Sibuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menjentikkan jari. Sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala ia tersenyum lebar.

" _Souka ..._ aku pasti salah dengar!" putusnya final.

Sayangnya respon kelewat santai itu sama sekali tidak membuat Hatsume sadar, bahwa nasib seseorang sudah berubah karena parfumnya.

 _Efek parfum yang hanya bertahan lima belas menit._

 _Midoriya yang kemarin betul-betul kualahan sampai melewatkan dua mata pelajaran._

 _Todoroki yang demam plus flu berat ... sampai tidak bisa mencium bau apa-apa._

Apa kini kalian mulai mengerti? Sayangnya sudah terlambat untuk memperingatkan kedua lelaki itu. Midoriya dan Todoroki sudah terlanjur pulang ke asrama.

Midoriya yang hanya memikirkan kesembuhan Todoroki. Dan Todoroki yang sedang sakit—sakit lebih parah daripada kemarin. Mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamar Todoroki. Hanya berdua saja di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin.

Selanjutnya apa yang terjadi? Mungkin hanya tuhan, mereka berdua, dan author yang tahu ...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End!**_


End file.
